Insecticide
by Rose.E.Velt
Summary: Borderlands spin-off. A team finds themselves on a planet where their only route to survival, gold, and glory is through really big bugs and their malignant masters. Not good at summaries sorry. First fanfic, sorry if it isn't good.
1. Chapter 1

This is a _Borderlands_ Spin-off. Personally I was annoyed at the presentation of women in the game: there was Siren the seductress, Tanis the loon, the scary Russian Commandant, and Helen Pierce. The game is even placed in a planet called "Pandora", who was beautiful woman but not very bright. None of these women were really as amazing as many of the male counterparts. Anyway, this is my first fan fiction and I promise I won't continue to pollute if it's really that bad, but here is my shot in the dark of a story.

_**INSECTICIDE**_

Chapter 1: "The Music of Gunfire"

Heavy fire rained hot shots down upon the scorched earth of Noemaan Land. "In the Air!" an obvious and unnecessary statement was yelled to ensure that everyone understood that something in the air was not the regular nitrogen and hydrogen. Sandy took cover underneath a toppled and melted carcass of a jeep and turned her weapon towards the sky vying for a shot. Smoke had shifted through the battlefield and blinded those on the ground. This gave Sandy time to reload and get more securely in her cover. "It's Gone!" Another statement that was unnecessary since when the smoke lifted it was apparent that nothing was in the sky that would endanger those on the ground. "Why would it leave? It had us cornered." Skulking in the shadows, Sandy brushed the smudge of grease from her face. Being out all day in Noemaan Land was starting to get to her. Sandy grimaced "Maybe they realized that when wild animals are cornered they fight back harder than they have ever fought before." Sandy knew that the previous situation would have been handled eventually and was not going to be her grand finally.

Sandy traveled with three others. The unofficial leader of the group was a veteran from some distant war named Hertz, he specialized in killing and not being killed. Such skills were vital in Noemaan Land. The other male in the group was a short, small boy who while on the outside looked like some child who had tagged along for the ride was actually a psychotic strategist, we call him Billy the Kid. Strategy was not so important in Noemaan Land, but since his strategy consisted of full frontal assault for most objectives it turned out well. The third other member of this musical quartet was a fair young maiden named Gwen whose only intention of coming along was to be a spectacle, which was her motive where ever she went. This damsel in distress with tight shirts and skirts, really who wears skirts when you are running around and fighting all day, could not handle heavy machinery but at times was very useful with pistols. Sandy was the line-backer of the team, she sported heavy armaments such as shotguns, machine guns, and her favorite "Big Bertha" a fiery rocket launcher that was never far from her side. Together this finesse of a team was brought together to help a land lost to time.

"Look on the horizon" Hertz pointed. Coming in from the edge of the sky were what could only be described as big bugs. Things looking something like locusts that had spent too much time living in nuclear waste were homing in on their position. Noticing that time was short Hertz began barking commands, "Gwen get us a ride! Kid get in the gunnery seat, your revolvers won't do much good against them until it's too late." Reeling around Hertz started setting up his sniper position, as he did this a grin came to his face as he knew he would not need to dictate this order, "Sand bring out Big Bertha". Sandy swung around sitting on the solid rock formation behind her, she took out Big Bertha aimed where Bertha would make the biggest boom. The giant locust were moving in fast, Hertz had already started shooting some out of the sky, but not enough to discourage them from their destination. Humans came to this land without the okay of the inhabitants already in Noemaan Land, this angered the forced neighbors. Two honks on the horn came from the distance. This meant that trouble had been found near the ride and it would not be beneficial for either parties for the ride to come to them. Sandy kneeled silently as she waited for Hertz's command to open fire on pesky insects. The locusts were coming in very fast, and there were so many of them and they were so massive that they blocked out the sky and as they came across the barrenness a cold, dark chill ran up Mother Nature's back as these abominations blocked the sky. With the wind in their wings, the abominations grew closer. Close enough now though that Big Bertha could take out a big section and hopefully cause a chain reaction that will light up the sky.

Hertz was looking for something else though. His eyes scanned the pack of raging beasts for something. Suddenly he found what he was looking for. "Sand aim for the really big one three-fourths down the herd." The really big one could be the leader of the clan, and like a snake without its head, the locusts would fail. Quickly Sandy readjusted her aim, but as she did this one of the first locust scouts barreled toward her. SPLASH. Hertz had just in time sniped the scout before it could get to Sandy. Sandy nodded a thank you, even though she knew that Hertz was back looking at the main pack. Sandy regained her stature and focused in on the snake's head. She fired, the rocket shot up into the pack passing by many of the front locusts heading towards the biggest large locust.

Sandy's eyes followed the trail of smoke the rocket left as it zoomed towards its target, but suddenly one of the smaller locusts cut in front of the projectile and was hit by the rocket, this did not stop the rocket even though it definitely stopped the smaller locust. The rocket was still going but at a slightly different angle then it had first set out on. BOOM. The rocket hit something. The after effects were apparent since a portion of the sky light up and the stench of burning insect guts could be smelt on the swift wind. Something was hit, but was it the intended target. Out of the smoke that had formed came something big. It was the snake's head and it was coming straight for Sandy now. Sandy reloaded Big Bertha ready for the fireworks that would ensue in her grand finale. The largest locust had been skimmed by the initial rocket and was coming down fast because its wings could not keep it up anymore with its injury. Closer and closer it came keeping its eyes on Sandy, determined to make her pay for mankind's wrongs wrought on her children. VREEEEE. The sound of the jeep careening over Sandy's head shocked her out of her stare down. Swerving to a stop, while Billy shot the remaining locusts with the guns on the jeep, Gwen called over "I usually do not take on hitchhikers but I might make an exception." she smiled as Hertz and Sandy piled on into the jeep.

Kicking up sand Gwen drove away from the herd of locusts which were at that point surrounding the queen and trying to help her. "So where to kno..OWWW" Hertz slapped Gwen in the back of the head. "What was that for?" Gwen put one hand up to the "wound" and held it defensively. "Do not smart mouth me again, you are here to follow orders not vacation." Gwen took her hand off her head and skulked the whole way back to camp. After a long silence, "I do not think it was a coincidence that the attack from a high stopped and then the locusts came for the hunt." Billy the Kid was always thinking, even in awkward situations like this. "What do ya mean?" Hertz growled. "Well it cannot be a coincidence that they left us to our own accord so we could be killed by the locusts, they could be controlling the locusts for their own bidding and this way it looks more like an accident then blatant murder." This could be true. A new governor had come to power, one that had roots with the seedy side of Noemaan Land. The governor wanted people like Hertz's team out of the picture so that all the wealth could be harvested and all the wildlife killed. "Kill two stones with one bird." Hertz said under his breath as he thought about the indications of Billy's statement. "Umm...doesn't the saying go like 'kill two birds with one stone.'" Sandy corrected. Hertz let out a hardy half of a laugh, "Why would you want to kill two defenseless birds." It was not clear if Hertz had suffered any head injuries from the war, but moments like this made one wonder...The team sat silently for the rest of the ride. Sandy realized that on her were large, putrid chunks of locusts covering her. Just another day in Noemaan Land...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - "Training"

"Let me get this straight..." the new mayor of Noemann Land was pacing in her office enthralled with frustration, "You had it in your sights and you didn't take it down!" The mercenary team was standing there like students who had gotten in trouble and were being reprimanded by the principal. Gwen was looking at her feet, not wanting to look at the new mayor out of fear that she could read her and find other things that they had done wrong, which recently had been increasing. The only team member that was unafraid of this tyrannical mayor was Hertz. "Well see here Ma'am, we weren't exactly frolicking out there." Hertz raised his voice and inched closer to the mayor to show her he was not scared and that she could not reprimand him. The mayor gave Hertz a look over. "Well then I guess we should instill greater _training_ into you..." the mayor said training as if it were a threat. The mayor made a head motion to the guards in the back of the room. The mayor had hired bunch of mercenaries and bandits when she came to office, but she kept the bandits in the positions close to her, which anyone could tell you that the loyalty of a bandit should be relied on as much as pathological liar. The guard in the back was a huge bandit, this bandit was easy to distinguish because of his tattoos and his stench. The guard signaled to others in the room and as quickly as the conversation had went, it was over with and the guards had escorted the team out. Gwen felt uneasy about this, they had confiscated their weapons prior to coming in and the way that the guards were looking did not bode well for getting them back. Gwen tried to make eye contact with the others but none of them were near her, there was at least three guards on both sides of her. Gwen knew that this was not going to go well and the "training" that the mayor had talked about would be like a punishment.

SMACK! One of the guards had suddenly threw Gwen into the wall of the building outside of the mayor's office. Holding Gwen's head smashed against the wall, the guard spat on her face. This sudden attack had taken her off guard but now she was pissed off enough to off the guard herself. Gwen heard a whimper come from behind her as Sandy was put into the same position as Gwen was. The guard holding Gwen was looking at his compatriots and Gwen took this moment. CHOMP! Gwen sunk her teeth into the guards hand. The guard was so surprised he let go of her and starting holding his bitten hand. Gwen swung at his head with all her might, the guard toppled over like a house of cards. Hertz had taken the moment when Gwen's opponent had yelped to take out the guards on him. THUD! Hertz head butted the guard on his right, stole that guard's gun and swung the butt of the gun upwards into the other guard's nose.

"Stop! Put them up!" one of the guards yelled at the team. All the guards had by then pointed their guns at the team ready to shoot if the team decided to fight it out. There were too many of the guards and they had the team surrounded. Sandy had gotten loose in the confusion but Billy who was knocked out on the ground had no such luck. Sandy and Gwen glanced at each other, knowing full well that neither of them had any hand-to-gun training, well at least when they were the hand part. Hertz was on a different strain of thought all together. "Your gonna shoot us? We are more valuable then your asses since we can actually shoot straight, why do you think we are out their in the midst of the chaos instead of sitting in the air conditioned lobby like you." Hertz spat at the guards. This must of struck a nerve because one of the guards, presumably the leader, shouldered his gun and advanced toward Hertz. The guard stepped over Billy who was still on the ground. "Now!" Hertz yelled. Billy shot up and stole the guard's gun. "Good work kid," Hertz walked over to the now unarmed guard, "Now we will be leaving without anymore fuss, and if you wouldn't mind retrieving our guns." Bandits treasured their life and well being more then anything and right now life was more important then the salary they were getting from the mayor. The lead guard motioned to his men. At first they did not move, since none of their lives were in immediate danger so their well being was more important. "Don't just stand there!" the leader yelled at them. The guards must have thought that was a good idea because they started shooting at the team and the ex-leader.

"Run!" Hertz yelled at his team. Sandy and Gwen bucked it to the nearest cover. Billy had turned ran, but not toward shelter but towards the guards. Hertz saw this and had to run back and hoist Billy over his shoulder and run back to cover. The guards still had their guns and in Noemann's Land weapons were as valuable as water. The ex-leader of the guards had also ran with the team to cover and was then standing with them as if he was apart of it. Once Hertz put Billy down, Hertz took the gun from Billy and turned around and shoved the barrel of the gun under the ex-leader's face. "Where are our guns?" Hertz yelled at the leader. As shots rained down upon the team in their cover, Hertz looked more concerned with the ex-leader. "Okay, okay, just keep your hair on. I'll tell'ya if you let me come with." Hertz lowered his weapon. "That's a reasonable request." The ex-leader looked relieved, "We loaded them into our ride while you were busy." Hertz turned his head slightly, still keeping the bandit in his peripheral view. The ride the bandit was talking about was out in the open but still closer to the team then the guards who were pursuing them. "Okay, lets go." BANG! Hertz suddenly shot the ex-leader.

"Remind me to never trust you." Sandy said as she watched the dead bandit drop to the ground. Hertz stepped over the dead body and tried to get a look at the advancing guards. "We can make it to our new ride easy enough. Okay on my mark we will run..." _buzzzzzzz_. A long droning noise interrupted Hertz. The fire raining down upon the team stopped. Gwen looked up towards the sky. "Get to the ride!" Hertz yelled as he got up and started running. Above were three grossly enlarged flies. Gwen knew that with no weapons they would be fly bait. The team ran to the ride. Sandy jumped into the drivers seat and started up the engine. Billy and Gwen jumped in the back. Sandy started driving away as Hertz jumped into the gunnery seat. "Back to camp?" Sandy asked as she drove away from the guards and the giant flies. The guards had started shooting at the flies which had the effect of busying each other. "No we still have a job to do and if we want to ever get off this rock alive and well paid we need to continue doing what we were hired for."


End file.
